Why?
by Adora Angel
Summary: The final thoughs of Yuna when Tidus departures from her after Sin is defeated. [One shot. Please R&R.]


**Authors Note:** _I was listneing to the Ending Theme from Final Fantasy X last night and picturing the scene in my head. I wrote this one shot putting in Yuna's thoughts and emotions from the final moment of herself and Tidus. Cause we all know Yuna was heartbroken when Tidus left her in that game - so this is a small one shot at an attempt to capture that emotion she was feeling when everything was taking place._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any character, plot, or idea from Final Fantasy X - though I wish I could own Tidus and Shuyin..._

* * *

**Why?  
By: Adora Angel**

* * *

No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible – it just wasn't fair!

Yuna blinked slowly as she realized what just happened, for slowly and painfully the realization came to her – she just ran through Tidus. The image of what took place only mere seconds ago replayed in her head over and over again; trying so hard to understand why things had to be this way. It wasn't fair, she fought so hard and long to defeat Sin. She defeated Sin, she destroyed it once and for all. It wouldn't come back, it would never come back to terrorize Spira ever again.

So why was Tidus fading like all the Aeons that once surrounded her?

Why was she laying on the ground, watching as a pyrefly flew past her instead of being in his arms? She could hear him sniffing, not daring to look at him for it may break her heart. He wasn't a dream, he couldn't be dream. He was real, he felt so real; he felt real when they had their first kiss in the Macalania Woods. Her hand placed into his, and he never let go; hinting her that he was there to protect her and maybe more after everything was over. Why would the Fayth send something so perfect for Yuna and take him away? As though he was nothing more then a weapon of their choice?

Yuna blinked away at her watery eyes, she had to be strong – she saw this coming. He told her before their last battle that he was going to fade away with the Fayth and the Aeons that were all there for one reason; to defeat Sin.

She just didn't think it would be so… hard.

Yuna pushed herself up on her knees, slowly climbing onto her feet and stood tall as she stared over at her atmosphere. It resembled so much of the Farplane, and it only gutted her more inside because that is where Tidus would be going. With Sir Auron, Sir Jeckt, and her parents; along with all the other souls Sin had managed to steal while on its rampage of mass destruction.

Yuna lifted her chin, refusing to cry anymore then she already has and refusing to show the disappointment and hurt that shined through her eyes the moment Tidus started walking towards the end of the ship to jump off into his destiny. Her lips tightened, listening as a soft sob escaped from Tidus' lips and she was more then willing to be the strong one for the two of them.

But could she really handle it?

Something had to be done, something had to be said – to break this uncomfortable silence and tension that managed to fall upon them. Yuna took a chance, like she has so many time these past few days, and opened her mouth to mutter final words to him; "I love you."

It was sudden to Tidus that when he turned to look at her all he could see was her back, softly curving as she stood tall with her chin up and her hands in small balls of fists by her side. Tidus so wished she would turn around and look at him, but it would it be easier to be that way?

Oh how we wished he could stay, he really wished he could stay; if he could he would fight the Fayth himself to have that chance to be with Yuna for the rest of his life.

Yuna waited for his response, and never received one; and it only added more to the pain that slowly started to grow in her chest. She stared out at the ocean of clouds in front of her, staring blankly without so much of a blink.

But then she heard it… footsteps slowly coming from behind her and slowly Yuna lowered her chin as her eyes widened. From behind her arms slowly wrapped around her, fading slightly as they touched her shoulders and she knew Tidus was attempting to hold her one last time.

It was heartbreaking, because he was there and she couldn't feel him.

Slowly Yuna closing her eyes, feeling a slight hovering sensation around her. There was no warmth of strong hold of his arms around her. It was as though he was nothing more then a mere ghost trying to touch someone, and was failing so miserably. Yuna opened her eyes just as Tidus moved his arms down, and she sighed softly as she waited for him to walk around her and leave her for the rest of her life.

Instead he walked through her, and unlike before Yuna was filled with a warm sensation as their bodies were meshing into one for a second or two. His body was surrounded with pyrefly's as he walked forward looking down at his feet and finally looking forward.

This time Yuna didn't run after him, but stood her ground and clenched her fists into tighter balls. Her nails dug into her palms, causing the skin to break and blood to leak out. Yuna bit her bottom lip, feeling the tears fall out from her eyes and cascade down her cheeks quickly as he took off in a run and jumped off the ship, floating into the clouds that reminded her so much of the Farplane.

A soft sob escaped from Yuna's lips as she looked down at her feet, closing her eyes and pressing her bloody hands against her face as she fell to her knees. She forgot about her Guardians that were behind her, watching the final moment of the two lovers and horrible it must feel to be in Yuna's shoes.

And the words repeated over and over in Yuna's head; it wasn't fair. Why did it have to be him? Why?


End file.
